Thunder
by DefenderoftheEarth
Summary: John is a little scared of the thunder. Sherlock looks after him. Pretty much total fluff


**Okay wow, I've been away for so long and I can only apologise but I'm about to start my exams and so theres a pretty large chance you'll be getting a lot more from me. i can't make any promises though. Hope you enjoy this and please leave me a review if you do!**

* * *

Sherlock's heart clenched as John whimpered at yet another crack of lighting, thunder rolling away loudly, almost shaking their bed. He pulled John's head further into his lap and continued stoking through his hair and down his back. This was horrible, he hated knowing that John was unhappy and there was no way he could help him.

The next hit was the loudest yet and it startled John awake with a gasp, he pulled up slightly but quickly realised where he was and sank back into Sherlock.

"How long have you been awake with me?" He asked, his voice rough having just woken up.

"It doesn't matter." Sherlock replied softly, continuing to stroke John's hair.

John rolled away slightly and sat up a little resting against their cushions, his shoulders now level with Sherlock's. "It does to me, I don't want you losing sleep over a silly fear I have."

Sherlock turned his head and rolled his eyes at John. "Don't be ridiculous, I am hardly losing sleep, I have gone without sleep for 4 days before now, 8 hours will hardly inconvenience me."

"Yes, but these 8 hours add up Sherlock, its 3 nights this week alone you've been awake with me because of the thunder. Please try to sleep for me." John began to settle further into the cushions again, still tired no matter what racket was occurring outside, Sherlock presence always calmed him immensely.

"Of course my love," Sherlock leaned to place a kiss in John's hair and slipped a little further down himself, "if you don't mind I would still rather you were to fall asleep first though."

John smirked, "You're a softy really, if only Anderson could hear you now."

"Please don't bring up that idiot now John. Really, he has absolutely no place in our bed."

John huffed a happy sigh and closed his eyes, with Sherlock's fingers carding through his hair it was hardly difficult to drift off again, it appeared the thunder had finished its performance anyway.

Sherlock continued to watch over John, the thunder stayed quiet for a while which helped them both to relax, but slowly the thunder started to make an appearance again. Sherlock sighed, he didn't know what to do. He just wanted John to sleep well. Suddenly he realised there was something that might help his love sleep.

He slipped out of bed and hurried downstairs, he grabbed his violin from where it had been resting on the living room windowsill and quickly got back the bedroom he shared with John. John had spread over into Sherlock's abandoned space but look more restless than he had before Sherlock had left.

He sat at the foot of the bed and patted John's legs gently to reassure him before resting the instrument under his chin and beginning to play a slow, gentle tune. He continued to play for most of the night, having short breaks when he would gaze at John's sleeping form, finally able to drift into a deep sleep. As the room began to brighten with the rising sun he put the violin aside and moved to be next to John in the bed, curling himself around his husband and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

Sherlock woke and noticed the absence of John in their bed, he reached a hand across and felt John's pillow which was still warm. He sat up a little and listened, he heard movement in the kitchen and assumed John would be making a cup of tea or some toast.

He sank back into the pillows again into a light sleep, drifting back to surface when John knelt against the bed. He glanced up and saw John carrying a small tray, with a tea pot and a plate stocked with toast.

"Morning love." He smiled up at John.

"Morning," John slipped under the covers and rested the tray between their legs, "thought I'd treat you to a lie in and some breakfast in bed after what you did for me last night."

"Thank you but really, watching you sleep is a treat for me."

John shook his head, "I know you didn't just watch," he murmured.

Sherlock smiled, but grabbed a piece of toast to cover it quickly. John reached across and pulled Sherlock's hand towards him, it was a little sore from playing all night be he tried not to show it.

John pressed a gentle kiss to each finger. "Thank you my love, you are incredibly romantic and surprise me each day, I love you so much."

"As I love you." Sherlock replied.

* * *

**ps, I can also be found as consultingshipper on ao3**

**((pps please review))**


End file.
